Items such as garments and pieces of clothing often need to be quickly rolled for easy storage or travel. By rolling them, garments will not take too much space and can stay wrinkle free for later use. This makes rolling garments an ideal option for travel since rolled garments can be tucked away in the luggage without taking too much space and staying wrinkle free.
Additionally, rolling garments and other items is very common at retail stores, where clothes must be quickly rolled wrinkle free and efficiently stored. Therefore, a device for quickly and efficiently rolling garments and other items for wrinkle free storage and travel is desirable.